


Tú

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DEAN X SAM - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, supernatural 5x18, supernatural point of no return, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean volvió a confirmar lo que había pensado hacia pocas horas delante de Zachariah ,mientras contemplaba a Sam en el suelo, lastimado... indefenso.... como a ese niño al que siempre tuvo la necesidad de proteger...Sam , su principio y su final, su pasado,su presente y su futuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es a peticion de Mara que siempre me ha jurado que Sam y Dean debieron tener un momento asi despues de lo que paso en el episodio 5x18 Point of no return , espero que te agrade!!

 

SUPERNATURAL NO ME PERTENECE 

____________________

Tú 

___________________

 

 

  
Dean se detuvo en el primer motel que encontró ,los registro a ambos sin siquiera molestarse en pedir dos camas y sin fijarse en la mirada de decepción  que le dirijo la encargada   
No fue sino hasta que tomo de las muñeca a Sam y lo metió a la habitación , dando un portazo que hizo temblar hasta los vidrios de las ventanas que cayo en la cuenta de que había hecho todo aquello sin el consentimiento de Sam   
le dirigió una mirada llena de culpa y atino a balbucear

  
-Mierda....Sam...yo..no tenemos que.. no tienes que

  
Sam le devolvio la mirada y Dean tembló aunque no lo fuera a admitir y se acerco a Sam

  
-Sammy...

  
-yo quiero Dean.... yo

Sam se acerco con urgencia a los labios de Dean y el mayor de los Winchester no supo si agradecer o soltarse a llorar, no supo si esto era realmente lo que Sam quería o no , después de tantas mentiras y tanta indecisión , fue por eso que se sitio culpable de tener a Sam sometido a esa circunstancia 

La verdad era que Dean siempre cargaba con la culpa de todo porque así le resultaba mas fácil el tener que resolver cualquier problema o situación que se les viniera encima pero aun en momentos como este con los ángeles pisandoles los talones y tratado de convertirlos podía espantar de su cerebro esas ideas sobre todo el hecho de que estaba delante de Sam recibiendo demasiada atención en el cuello y debajo de su playera 

-Dean.....¿me haz perdona...

  
Dean hizo que Sam guardara silencio y le desabrocho el cinturón

  
-ahora no

  
sin embargo Sam le detuvo la mano y volvió a preguntar

  
-me... ¿me perdonaste Dean verdad ?

  
-si Sam ahora por favor calla...

  
con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba Sam se puso de pie dejando a Dean en la cama a medio desvestir

  
-necesito escucharte Dean

  
-Sam....¡oh por el diablo! pudiste haber preguntado antes....¡maldita sea!

  
Sam lo ignoro olímpicamente aun a pesar de la necesidad que sentía y espero a que Dean se sentara

  
-¿que tienes tu con eso de hablar.... y de decir todo lo que hay en tu cabeza loca Sam ?

  
-habla

  
-eres hipócrita ¿sabes ? quieres que te diga que me pasa y todo eso y tu nunca me dices nada

  
-no lo necesito

  
-pues yo tampoco

  
-tu me entiendes Dean.... no tengo que decir nada, lo sabes antes de que pronuncie las palabras

  
-¿me estas queriendo decir que a ti no te pasa lo mismo ?

  
-por supuesto que me pasa lo mismo

  
-¿pero?

  
-quiero saber que estamos bien... porque han pasado cosas que duelen demasiado como para pretender que no....

  
Dean jaló a Sam de la camisa, se deshizo de ella y lo empujo levemente hacia la cama, Sam permaneció bocabajo

  
Sam pudo sentir como Dean le recorría la espalda y como sus labios fueron recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja

 

-se que pasaron cosas.... cosas que no me gusta recordar .... al final de todas ellas... por encima de todo...Sam... estas tú

  
-Dean...

  
-eres en lo único en lo que se me ocurre pensar Sammy

  
-Dean...yo ....

  
-tu

  
-¿es... estamos bien entonces?

  
Dean beso a Sam en el cuello

  
-si estamos juntos siempre Sam

  
fue entonces que Sam se dio la vuelta para besar a Dean y continuar con lo que habia comenzado

  
-oh Sam....ahh.. siempre tan de prisa ... ahh

  
-es mucho el tiempo...que estuve sin ti...

  
-no.... nunca....Sammy escúchame

 

Sam se detuvo un momento y Dean sonrió como hacia mucho que no le sonreía

  
-estas conmigo ... aun si te alejas ...aunque duela.....aunque no quieras y aunque yo no quiera ...siempre estas conmigo....porque eres lo único que tengo y eres lo que....

  
pero Sam no dejo que Dean terminara y volvió a besarlo, mientras su voz entrecortada le decia

  
-lo...se Dean .... lo se...no tienes que.... ahh Dean... ahhh

 

Dean volvió a confirmar lo que había pensado hacia pocas horas delante de Zachariah ,mientras contemplaba a Sam en el suelo, lastimado... indefenso.... como a ese niño al que siempre tuvo la necesidad de proteger...Sam , su principio y su final, su pasado,su presente y su futuro, que se jodiera todo para Dean no había nada más , ni siquiera Lisa,ni siquiera el mundo ,solo importaba Sam y lo protegería aunque se le fuera la vida en ello y con este pensamiento beso delicadamente a Sam para después contemplar como poco a poco cerraba los ojos y el hizo lo mismo

 


End file.
